


Never What You Expect

by Meggie_Hen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie_Hen/pseuds/Meggie_Hen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there isn't enough Karen/Wesley and I think there was so much potential for them right up until he died.<br/>I hope this alternate take on what happened when Karen got the gun will inspire some other folks to write some great stuff for this ship. I'd love to read it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underestimating Karen Page

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just borrowing these lovely characters, all credit for them goes to Marvel and the TV show.

Karen held the gun shakily in her hands, not because she was uncomfortable with the weapon, but because she was uncomfortable with how easily she was able to take it from Wesley. His cell phone had been such a small distraction. Even though she was glad he had underestimated her, it made her furious. It also made her wonder if she was overestimating herself. She tried to focus on taking calming breaths while studying his face. She needed to make sure she didn’t underestimate him now. He looked calm, smug actually, but some sweat trickled down the side of his face when she asks if he really thought it was the first time she’d shot someone. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that his phone was still ringing.

“Answer the phone, but if you give anything away I will shoot you in the head. Just tell Fisk you finished a small errand and will return soon.”

“Oh, Miss Page, you don’t get to order me around, gun or not.” Wesley maintained his smug look and began to stand. 

The bullet that grazed his thigh, dropping him back into his seat, was as much a shock to him as it was to Karen. She was considering just killing him, why had she only injured him? What part of her mind was finding reasons to spare his life? 

“That was rude, but you aren’t a killer Miss Page and I am willing to overlook this abuse and not say a word to Fisk if you guarantee you won’t publish anything about Fisk’s mother. You wouldn’t want something to happen to Ben now would you? You know Ben is dead as soon as anything is published, right?” Wesley sweated more heavily and a slight grimace began to overtake his smug expression. 

“Oh that’s so generous, but I have to refuse. You should answer Fisk now, let him know all is well.” Karen steadied her aim as she raised the gun to point at Wesley’s head. She was beginning to think killing him was the best option, but he was right about Ben. If Ben was killed, and the story of Fisk’s mother wasn’t enough to ruin Fisk, then she would lose her friend and not likely find any other reporter willing to publish anything later to help remove Fisk from power. Better not publish anything then, Karen thought to herself, but no reason to let Wesley know. She absentmindedly watches a bead of sweat race down the side of his jaw and down his throat to pool in the dip between his collarbones. No tie, unbuttoned collar, how unprofessional. You’re not on top of your game today are you Wesley? She thought. 

James focused on the gun and Karen’s face, trying to ignore the burning pain that pulsed along the edge of his thigh. Any moment of self-doubt or distraction would be enough for him to flip the table up into her face and get the gun back. He’d shoot her through the heart, he decided, no sense in ruining her pretty face. Besides, it’d be so much more devastating for all her friends to see her in her casket looking like she was just sleeping, but knowing she would never wake again. He allowed his eyes to wander over her chest, imagining the bloodstain that would blossom over her heart and drip, drip, drip down over the curve of her breast staining her grey dress as her eyes turned glassy and her breath came in softer and softer desperate little gasps. He was surprised to feel himself hardening. Really James, He thought reproachfully, what’s wrong with you? She needs to die and she just shot you! An erection is not going to help you any.

His eyes flicker back up to Karen’s face, curious that she had been silent so long, and that she had yet to shoot. His cell had long since stopped ringing. The gun that had been pointed right at his forehead was held quite steady, but her aim was off, or rather it was following her eyes. She was staring somewhere around his throat, her mouth slightly open and her breath making her chest heave. He pretended not to notice so as not to startle her from her trance. What is she focused on? Think James! Is she going to shoot you in the neck to keep you from talking? Is she focused, or is she loosing focus? He felt a tickling drop of sweat slide down his throat and roll down his sternum before his shirt absorbed it. The gun and Karen’s eyes dropped slowly to follow it. Oh! He thought with some surprise and smugness. She’s looking at you. No...admiring you. 

Slowly, so as not to remind her that she was holding a gun and wanted to kill him, Wesley deepened his breaths. Each breath caused his slightly unbuttoned shirt to open a little more, and the movement also caused more sweat to roll down his chest. He ignored the pain in his thigh and the ticklishness of the sweat that demanded he wipe it off. Sure enough, Karen’s breath became shallower and her face began to look flushed. Sweat was beading on her brow and she licked her lips absentmindedly. Wesley traced the motion with his eyes and remembered his uncomfortable half hardened cock. You’ve been too busy doing Fisk’s bidding to have any time to take care of your own needs. No reason to waste a perfect opportunity like this. You can always kill her after. His mind eagerly supplied. 

Karen felt like she was trapped in a heavy fog. She saw Wesley, hated him, wanted to shoot him, but her hand on the gun felt unconnected to her and the will was just not there. His ivory skin was glistening with sweat and the dark of his hair and pink of his lips was such a nice contrast. He’d look even better with red lips, she thought. You could kiss him and I’m sure they’d darken to a lovely shade, a voice supplied in the back of her mind. Kiss Wesley? Yes, that might be nice. Getting that suit off and loosening his shirt more would be nice too. She felt a heat pooling in her gut and shifted in her seat. She became uncomfortably aware of how damp her panties had become. Are you so desperate Karen? She wondered at herself. You haven’t been with anyone since you moved here, Matt doesn’t want you, and you don’t want Foggy. You can’t go dragging guys into your mess of a life just for sex. The little voice in the back of her mind spoke up again, He’s already in this mess...it would be a shame not to take advantage of the situation. Maybe it’s been as long for him as it has been for you? Karen almost felt her conscience laughing at her. 

James licked his lips and felt Karen’s eyes latch on to his lips. He relaxed his face, allowing the smugness to disappear and continued to hide how much his thigh was hurting. He slowly relaxed back into his seat, so gradually Karen wouldn’t notice in the trance she was in and slowly enough not to jar the already scabbing scrape from the bullet earlier. He slide his right leg forward slowly until his toes were right next to the inside of Karen’s left shoe. She remained unaware and focused on his face and chest, her eyes already half lidded so she could watch his face through her lashes. He casually slid the smooth toe of his shoe up the inside of her leg. Her breath hitched and an almost inaudible moan escaped her. He continued moving his foot until he reached her mid thigh and gentle pressed outwards, encouraging her to spread her legs. 

Karen shut her eyes and moaned when she let her legs open, her damp panties rubbed her teasingly. She suddenly realized she should be ashamed and shocked at herself, but couldn’t seem to find the energy to care. She felt like all her energy was gone; the only thing she could focus on was the pulsing between her legs and the electricity created by his touch. Wesley leaned forward slowly and traced his foot back down her leg. As soon as his touch was gone, Karen whimpered and opened her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized her hands holding the gun were resting on the table, and that that was probably not a good thing.


	2. Kill or Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Wesley do now that he has the upper hand?

James saw his chance and pushed up on the table as hard as he could, flipping it over on to Karen. She was knocked out of her chair and the gun went off harmlessly in the air. She lay on her side on the ground, stunned and with the table pinning down her legs. A rush of adrenaline allowed Wesley to rush to Karen’ side and take the gun against her weak protests. A bruise was already forming on her forehead from hitting the ground as she struggled to push herself upright. He leveled the gun at her and they froze, eyes locked on each other. 

The past moments events rushed back to her and Karen flushed with obvious embarrassment; her soaked panties a distinct and uncomfortable reminder. She couldn’t meet Wesley’s eyes anymore and frantically glanced around for something to focus on. Her eyes were drawn to the obvious bulge in his pants and she blushed harder. There’s hope yet, her mind supplied. After all, if he were going to kill you, wouldn’t he have done it by now? Karen took a deep breath and moved to get the table off of her legs. 

“Don’t move or you die Miss Page.” Wesley meant to frighten her, but his voice only served to rekindle the flame in her belly. She felt like he had spoken from behind her, right against her neck. She looked up at him through her lashes and did her best to look helpless. 

“Please, I just want to get the table off my legs. They hurt so badly.” Probably hurts less than that gunshot I put in you though, she thought with some pleasure. 

“Why should I care that you are hurt? I should leave you here for Fisk to deal with, or just shoot you myself.” Wesley was slowly becoming more and more aware of the pain in his leg as the initial adrenaline wore off. If only this damn erection would go away, he thought with no small amount of annoyance. 

“If you were going to shoot, you would have done it by now. Besides, I think you’d rather put something else in me than a bullet.” Karen dared a small smile as she looked pointedly at his straining cock. James was caught off guard for a moment and felt flustered. When the table hid him he had the upper hand, but now his own desire was obvious. Wesley did not appreciate being flustered, he much preferred when she was the one blushing; it suited her so well anyways. 

“You’re one to judge, Miss Page. Maybe I should check to see how much you’ve been wanting me too.” Wesley growled. Karen looked like a deer caught in the headlights and her cheeks turned a flattering shade of red. She scrambled to get the table off her legs but it was heavy and Wesley was faster. He kneeled beside her with the gun directly against her head. 

“What did I say about moving?” Karen tried to hide her shudder but Wesley only smirked and placed his hand lightly on her thigh. He toyed with the edge of her dress and traced little circles on the bare skin underneath. Karen was frozen half in shock and half in pleasure. He grinned more and slid his hand slowly up her thigh, admiring the milky skin revealed inch by inch. The cold air made goose bumps appear in his wake and she panicked internally trying to decide what to do. It wasn’t long before her pink silk panties were revealed and Wesley’s hand traced designs over the curve of her hip. His fingertips danced closer and closer to the meeting of her thighs and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to find something to focus on since her brain felt like mush, but only found herself at eye level with his erection. She wanted to look away but it was distracting and she found herself wanting to reach out and trace the shape beneath the cloth. She noticed a small damp spot at the tip and felt a spark of pleasure; she always enjoyed the effect she had on men. You were interested before; why not see how far you can go? Yes, she agreed with herself, why not?

“Shall I stop, Miss Page?” Wesley asked, smug look in place and fingertips slipping under the edge of her panties. Karen was almost surprised he asked, but then even murderous henchmen can be decent men when it comes to sex, she thought with some relief. She thought about how to answer and his hand didn’t move. Karen dared to glance up at him through her lashes and blushed. He looked flushed from his throat up and Karen imagined his chest was too if she could see it. She made up her mind and shifted to lie on her back, pressing herself against his hand, and moaned softly. 

“Don’t stop.” She replied in a whisper. Her shins were taking the brunt of the table’s weight and it was painful, she winced slightly but didn’t move away from Wesley. James stared down at her, cupping her in one hand and holding a gun in the other. He tossed the gun far out into the room; it clanged harmlessly against a wall. He pulled away from Karen and she gasped in disappointment, but it changed to surprise when he pushed the table off of her and moved to kneel between her legs. He lowered himself over her gingerly, careful of his thigh, and pressed a light kiss to the bruise on her forehead. She giggled at the strangeness of their situation but tilted her face up and kissed him eagerly. The cologne he’d been wearing all day had nearly worn off, but close like this she could still smell traces of it and it made her dizzy with want. 

She pulled away from the kiss he’d eagerly returned so she could push off his suit jacket and she began unbuttoning his shirt while he pulled it off the rest of the way. Wesley threw off the shirt as her hands wandered over his chest, admiring the dark trail disappearing into his pants. Before she could get her fingers into his waistband, James pushed her dress up the rest of the way. She lifted her arms so he could pull it off over her head. He placed the dress behind her on the ground to make her a little more comfortable while she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. She somewhat self-consciously moved her arms to cover her breasts but he gentle pulled her arms away to her sides as he pushed her back to lie down. He hovered over her, pressing light kisses down her neck to her breasts making her squirm. He teased her nipple with his tongue until she was pressing herself to his face, moaning softly. He grinned before moving to her other nipple and Karen felt like laughing all over again. What the hell are we doing? She thought. He works for Wilson Fisk! 

Karen pushed him back up and he pulled away from her looking dazed and confused.


	3. There's No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated, you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a chapter a day but I just can't resist posting them sooner. I'll have the last chapter up tomorrow morning probably.

Karen pressed a kiss to his lips to reassure him she hadn’t changed her mind, and began undoing his belt. He kissed her back in earnest, groaning softly and gripping her hips. Done with his belt, she unbuttoned his slacks and carefully unzipped them. He moaned when her knuckles grazed his cock and was happy to release her from their kiss so he could push his pants down around his knees. Karen gasped when she saw the angry looking scab on his thigh, ghosting her fingers over it. Wesley lifted her hand to his face and pressed kisses to it and down to the crook of her elbow. She laughed when it tickled and he eased her back onto the dress. He wiggled the rest of the way out of his slacks and Karen gasped when she felt the heat and heaviness of his cock pressing into her hip. She pulled him into a kiss and rolled her hips against his experimentally. 

Wesley moaned into her mouth and ground against her in return, his erection was becoming unbearable but he wanted to draw this out as much as possible. This could never happen again, and he avoided thinking about why that was so. He kissed down her neck and past her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped just above her panties. He knew she was wet and her light musky scent was intoxicating to him. He kissed her teasingly along her belly, along the inside of her thighs, and through the pink satin which made her moan, before finally pulling down her panties. He allowed her to kick them off the rest of the way before kissing up the inside of her thighs. He kept kissing everywhere but where she wanted him, and finally she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please, Wesley, I need you.” She gasped, her face flushed, blond hair splayed out like a halo, and a light sheen of sweat coating her body. He thought she looked divine. And who was he to deny such a request? He kissed her nether lips and licked at her core. She moaned and tried to grind against him but he held her hips down while he ate her out. She moaned louder as he slipped a finger inside her along with his tongue and she bucked when he added a second. He kissed her down there once more before adding a third finger. He watched her hungrily as she writhed, enjoying his ministrations. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, gripping at the dress beneath her to help ground her in her pleasure. “Oh, oh, Wesley!” She cried. “Wesley, oh God! I’m going to cum soon!” Wesley groaned, restraining himself and slowing his ministrations. “Are you trying to kill me?” She moaned. 

“Not yet, Miss Page.” He replied. “I want you to cum with me inside you.”

“Oh God, hurry up then! Wesley, fuck, I need you inside me!” Karen cried angrily as she pushed to get his fingers deeper. He withdrew his hand and Karen moaned, she felt so empty. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him finally remove his boxers. His cock was thick and she sat up more to touch him. He gasped as she closed her hand around his shaft. She loved how velvety and hot it was, its weight pleasant in her grip. He moaned into her shoulder as she stroked him, but he stopped her before he got too close. He’d waited so long; he wasn’t going to cum in her hand when he could bury himself between her thighs. 

“Lie back Miss Page, I think we’ve both waited long enough.” Karen kissed him hard, pulling him down with her. He adjusted himself between her legs, lining himself up. She reached down, guiding Wesley into her and they both moaned as he pushed into her soaking pussy. She felt like she was on fire, and grasped at his back as he began to move inside her. She left little crescent shaped nail marks in his shoulders and long red scratches down his back as she bucked against him wanting more. Wesley wanted to draw it out a little longer, enjoying her wet heat so tight around his cock.

“Please, Wesley, fuck me, please. I need you so badly. Harder. Fuck! Harder!” She panted angrily, pulling him closer with her heels. He moaned loudly, kissing her hungrily and finally thrusting harder. He gripped her hips and angled her so he could fuck her better and soon she was crying out each time he thrust into her. “Oh, Wesley! Oh, oh! Oh god! Oh, oooh! Aaaaaah! She screamed as she came, her orgasm washing over her in waves. Wesley kept fucking her and she came again as he moaned her name, biting down hard on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he spilled himself hot inside her. 

Wesley lay on top of her too exhausted to move, but carefully pulled himself out of her to avoid causing her discomfort. Karen gently rolled him off of her to lie on his back and curled up next to him. He brushed her sweat-dampened hair back from her face, admiring its golden sheen. She suddenly felt bashful and picked at her chipped nail polish to avoid making eye contact.

“Are you on some type of birth control Miss Page?” Wesley suddenly asked, trying not to look as panicked as he felt. 

“Yes”, Karen laughed, “though I should have insisted on a condom anyways.” She teasingly punched him in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t ask that before!” 

“Miss Page, I am not solely responsible for our situation here, remember that. You could have said something from the beginning.” James was vaguely aware that his bullet wound had reopened, fortunately she’d only grazed him, but it still needed to be treated sooner rather than later. He felt an icy chill settle in the pit of his stomach. “How long do you think we’ve been here?” 

“Too long probably.” Karen replied, the gravity of their situation crashing down around her. She hurried to stand and began pulling her clothes back on, ignoring the cum still slick between her legs. I need a shower, she thought. Wesley rushed to get dressed as well, wincing as his leg ached. Once dressed they both stood staring at each other. Both ignored the gun resting against the far wall. Wesley coughed and checked his phone. 

“Three missed calls from Fisk.” Wesley grimaced and looked uncertain. 

“One missed call from Matt, and five from Foggy.” Karen offered in reply when she checked her phone. She fidgeted in place, unsure what to do. Wesley shuffled in place a bit before clicking “call back” and putting his phone to his ear.

“Hello Mr. Fisk. I just had an errand to take care of, everything went well. I will need some medical care; it’s a light scratch. I managed to graze myself with my own gun. Yes, I’m fine. It’s very minor. I will be back soon. Yes. Goodbye.” Wesley hung up and tucked his phone back in his pocket. “Alright Miss Page, I’ll drop you off near your home, you can walk some of the way so your little friends don’t suspect anything.”

“Oh, ok.” Karen whispered. Relieved but still wary. Wesley walked over and picked up his gun, tucking it in the back of his pants. Karen began to have doubts about him letting her get away alive, after all, she had shot him. 

Wesley gave her a sad smile when she kept her distance from him on her way to his car. He couldn’t blame her, he wasn’t completely sure he’d let her go unscathed either.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parting ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I felt this was as good a way as any to end this story. I want them to have a teasing friendship after this.

They drove in silence, and true to his word he dropped her off a little ways off from her house so she could walk home in case anyone was watching. Before she got out of the car he stopped her, handing her his pocket square. 

“You can’t just walk back with cum drying between your legs.” Karen blushed and accepted the cloth. He tossed a half opened water bottle to her and she dampened the cloth with it. Highly embarrassed and feeling his eyes on her, she carefully cleaned herself as much as she could. Smoothing her dress down she tossed the water bottle back and slipped out of the car. 

He waited for a few moments before slowly following to see that she got home safe. He passed her house just as she turned Foggy away from her door claiming she was tired and needed sleep. Wesley felt some joy in seeing Foggy sulk away from her door and felt better prepared to deal with lying to Fisk about where he’d been. 

Karen finally got into her house and ignored the red stain on her carpet. She tossed the dirty pocket square in the wash, intending to keep it as a reminder, and went to shower. The next day she went and bought another pocket square of a similar brand and left it wrapped with a nametag for Wesley on her front step. She knew he was watching her now, not letting the lower henchmen do the spying anymore. Sure enough, when she got back from work it was gone, and Wesley left a thank you card and pearl-handled pistol for her. Karen knew it would be trouble, but she looked forward to trading gifts with him and since he was already watching her, what harm could a little show do now and again. 

It’s not entirely her fault she likes to walk around naked and forgets to close the blinds.


End file.
